Somewhere only we know
by vickyyxoxo
Summary: Listen to somewhere only we know when reading this. Fili's last memories about Kili.


A/N - I wanted to try something new and I am loving Fili and Kili in The Hobbit at the moment, this came to me whilst walking to work listening to my MP3, so listen to somewhere only we know.

I own none of the characters or the song.

Exactly 200 years ago to the day was the most devastating day in Fili's life. Not only did he loose his uncle, he also lost half of his soul. He still remembers the pain as if it was only yesterday.

_Fili was wiping blood and sweat off his brow, as he looked up, he saw Kili stood on a mount of corpses, a mixture of elves, men, dwarves and orc-scum. His brother was glistening with sweat, an arrow notched in his bow (the bow that Fili had forged for his coming of age day) ready to release and kill another enemy, one that was behind an unexpecting Fili. As he glanced around, he saw Thorin fighting off a circle of orcs and goblins, trying to telepathically tell Kili that his uncle needed his help when he saw 3 arrows whizz past his uncle's face and kill part of the circle, all Fili could see sticking out of them was a yellow feather, "Kili" he thought and smiled._

_Fili ran to Thorin whilst Kili copied but from the other direction. The three of them where amongst the best fighters in the company and were lethal when together. Thorin was ferocious which balanced with Fili's patience and Kili's sharp eye but they were all deadly when it came to fighting._

_As Fili swung his twin blades around and chopped off two goblin's heads, he heard a sharp intake of breath and a hiss, turning around quickly he saw an arrow embedded in his uncle's shoulder. He noticed it didn't seem to affect his uncle but he did remember when younger his uncle would come home in worse conditions to the one he was in now._

_Fili wasn't sure how long he was thinking but it was too long for his liking as right in front of his eyes he saw his uncle fall and he couldn't see his brother at the other side of his uncle, Fili went into blind panic. Though he had patience, he had inherited his uncle's ferocity and was soon yelling out a battle cry and charging at the on-coming attack but keeping close to his uncle's fallen body._

_Whilst killing anything in his path (well only killing orcs and goblins) he noticed his uncle being carried off by Beorn, still unaware of the seriousness of his uncle's injuries and the whereabouts of his brother, what panicked him the most was not being able to feel his brother's presence. It had always been commented on that Fili and Kili shared a soul, they could feel each other's emotion, hear each other's thoughts and know exactly what each other was going to do before they actually did it._

_Seconds passed by but they felt like hours, Fili was wishing that the battle would soon end and he would enter the healing tent to find Thorin and Kili waiting for him, Kili with his stupid grin on his face and Thorin with a small smile meant only for family. Knowing that he had to hold onto this, he kept fighting and fighting until he felt a sharp pain slice through his right leg, but before he could even turn to slice the foul creature in half, he felt the creature slump against him dead. When Fili looked, he saw his brother's sword sticking out of the orc's abdomen; Fili wildly whipped his head around, trying to spot his brother but was having no luck. He could see the goblins and orcs retreating so knew the battle was over and won but it was not for him until he found his brother._

_Unbeknown to Fili, his brother was less than 3 metres away, propped up against a pile of corpses and on the top was Azog. As Fili began frantically searching, he heard a crunch but it was not a crunch of bones, as he looked down he saw his brother's bow, dread filling him instantly. Picking up the bow he took three more steps his heart stopped at the sight he saw. Kili no longer looked like a dwarf, he was covered in black and red blood but in the honest truth, he looked like a pin cushion. All sorts of weapons seemed to be sticking out of Kili and despite that, he was still breathing, although it was only shallow._

_Fili ran to his brother's side, eye connected and Kili grinned his stupid dopey lopsided smile, his brother had found him which meant he was not going to die alone. Fili ignoring the pain in his leg sat down beside Kili and pulled Kili half into his lap, smoothing down his tangled wild hair and whispering meaningless words to Kili. Four arrows and 3 throwing knifes he could see in Kili._

"_Fee, you found me," murmured Kili, eyes half closing._

"_Kee, I always found you and will always find you" Fili replied, eyes blurring from tears, "Just hold on a little longer and I'll take you to uncle at the healing tent, I saw Beorn carrying him in that direction, I'm sure he will be growing impatient waiting for us to arrive."_

"_Fee, I don't think I'm going to make it that far, can you not just hold me?"_

"_Of course, little brother"_

_Kili starting humming and gurgling as he took his last breaths but Fili knew the song well and it would be a song that would haunt him until his dying day._

Fili now lay in his chambers, surrounded by his family and friends at the ripe old age of 282. The years had been kind to him and he had surpassed the dying age of 250, of which he secretly blamed Kili and Kili had always said that due to Fili's nature, he would be the first dwarf to live to at least 280, outliving even him as his reckless nature would not let him see past 250, how little he was wrong that as he only managed to reach 77.

Fili knew he was leaving the throne to his eldest heir, he was grateful that he had found a wife, though his wife knew that he was not a whole dwarf she still loved him and knew she would have loved him twice as much if Kili had been around, she knew there was no loving Fili without loving Kili and the years had been hard for both her and Fili but none the less they had been blessed by a large family. That large family was now gathered around Fili's bedside as he was beginning to draw his last breaths, Fili's wife had not yet reach 240 so she knew she had another ten years before she would see her husband again, but this next time she would see him whole and she would see into his soul as she would be seeing Kili for the first time too.

Fili let a silent tear fall and starting to softly sing his farewell song, the song was unknown to the family but for some reason deep down they all knew that this song was a calling to Fili's second part of his soul.

Fili stopped to take another breath before completing the song when he heard a lighter voice singing to him, he opened his eyes and there at the side of the bed was Kili. His hand reached out to grasp onto Kili and when Kili grabbed onto it tightly, Fili knew his life was now complete, his family would go on and for once in the past 200 years he felt whole again. He took one final look at his wife and smiled before closing his eyes forever. It did not go unnoticed by his wife that Fili's hand was clenched around something that wasn't there and he looked young once again in his facial feature. She silently sent a prayer to thank Kili for bringing something bright to a sad time.

When Fili opened his eyes again, he was looking straight into Kili's. This was the only place he wanted to be now and a place he knew he would never leave.

"_Fee, I found you this time and I'm never letting go."_

"_Kee, hold me, let's go somewhere only we know!"_

As the sun set down, another few sets of eyes belonging to a family that Fili had not yet met looked on at the outline of two hugging figures, each set of eyes were filled with tears. One final squeeze and Kili took Fili by the hand and lead him to their mother, uncle, grandfather and great-grandfather.

The stars were brighter than ever knowing that two broken souls were now complete and will still that way always.

A/N - reviews/constructive criticism welcomed...I have another idea in mind but would like to know if I should just give up writing or to try my idea out.


End file.
